A Lost Memory
by Holy Cola
Summary: Charlotte Bagans is just a young girl when she falls in love with Reid Garwin, the two soon lose contact. Charlotte begins to have dream-memorys of her and Reid. She starts school at Spencer Academy and runs into Reid and his friends, how will things go?
1. Chapter 1

For being the summer, no one could tell that it was the summer. It was pouring down rain, with thunder and lightening. . A girl was arriving to the summer camp, it wasn't where she had wanted to be. The day wasn't the best for her. Arriving from Salem, shouldn't have taken as long as it did. It took hours instead of minutes. Charlotte Bagans was arriving to the camp just as the rain started. She quickly grabbed her things and ran into the first cabin that she saw. She opened the door, and was greeted by three males. Her eyes went wide as she gasped. A blonde male was sitting on the top bunk of the bed, while a brown haired one sat on the bunk across from him. Another brown haired male was walking in the middle of the cabin, he only wore a pair of sweats. Charlotte had never felt so embarrassed in her life. "Sorry," She said before closing the door. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest. She adjusted her duffle bag on her shoulder and faced the pouring down rain once more. She walked to the middle of the camp, trying to figure out where to go. Looking around, she couldn't see anything anymore, between the rain and the blackness of the night. Turning around, she came face to face with a male, it was the blonde one from the cabin that she had walked in on.

"Can I help you?" He asked her. She nodded her head. She looked up at him. He was slightly taller than she was., he had blonde eyes, and she could already find herself getting lost in them. Charlotte was small framed, she had long dark brown hair that was soaking wet, and big blue eyes that stared into the male's.

"I'm trying to find the main cabin. I don't know where to go." She said to him, her voice so soft. That was something she couldn't help. Her voice was always soft, it was something that would never change for her. The male nodded his head. He began walking towards the opposite direction. "I'm Reid." He introduced himself.

"Charlotte." She responded to him. He nodded his head and she swore that she saw him smile. She continued to follow him to the main cabin. Once they got to the stairs and under the overhang. She got a good look at him, he was extremely handsome. She smiled at him. "Thanks." He smiled back at her.

"Not a problem." He responded. She turned to walk into the cabin, and Reid turned away from her to walk back to his own cabin. The camp directors gave her the cabin assignments. They walked her to her cabin, and she got settled in for the night.

The next day she ran into the Reid again, along with his other friends. He introduced his friends to her, Tyler, one of the males with the brown hair, he had blue eyes. Caleb, the other male with the brown hair, he had brown eyes. Then Pogue, he had light brown hair and green eyes. Charlotte smiled and waved slightly at them. For the rest of the camp, she would hang out with the four males. It was easy to notice that Reid and Charlotte had crushes on each other. Neither one of them had the courage to do something about it.

The last night before the camp ended, Reid snuck into Charlotte's cabin and persuaded her to come hang out with him by the lake. After a few minutes, she agreed, and the two walked out to the lake. She sat next to him in the sand. He placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Charlotte didn't know how to react to his gesture, but she leaned closer to him. She felt right. "I don't want to go home, Charlie." He whispered to her. She looked up at him.

"Why is that?"

"Cause I'll never see you again." He whispered to her. Charlotte wasn't sure if she heard him correctly, but she did. She let out a deep breath. Agreeing with his words.

"I know Reid." She responded to him. He held her closer to him. She looked up at him, and he brought his lips down to meet hers. It was a light brush of the lips at first. But then the kiss became more heated. He gently lowered her to the sand beneath them, their lips still moving against each other. Reid held himself above her, not wanting to crush her small frame. Once the two needed to breathe, he pulled away from her, resting his head on her chest. Charlotte ran a finger through his hair. Not wanting to leave this position, to leave Reid.

My alarm clock woke me up from my pleasant dream. I groaned in frustration, I was beginning to have that memory as a dream more often. It sucked, I hand't seen the boys since that summer. I wish I did, its hard to explain what happened that summer, but Reid and I had become so close. We would write letters to each other, but after a year they stopped.

Ever since I came here from Salem, I haven't been revisiting that memory more and more often. My parents sent me to Spencer Academy in Ipswich for my senior year. I didn't mind, I didn't have many friends at Salem High, so it's not like anyone would miss me. I got out of my bed and headed towards my closet where my uniform was hanging up. I placed on my uniform and walked into my bathroom. I brushed my long curly hair and grabbed my curling iron from the drawer and began fixing the curls in my hair. I looked at the clock on my desk and discovered that I was late. I sighed and grabbed everything that I would need and headed to my first class English.

I arrived into the classroom just as he was announcing what we were going to do for the year. I quietly too my seat hoping that he wouldn't notice me. "Nice of you to join us Miss. Bagans." He said and my entire face went red. He then began talking about Steven King.

"Yeah. Dreamcatcher was the shit!" A male voice yelled. The entire class laughed.

"Thank you, Mr. Garwin, but mine was The Shining." He stated. Everything in my world seemed to freeze. That name was so familiar. I looked up and saw a blonde male sitting in the chair, staring at me. I knew exactly who he was. I could never forger those eyes. It was Reid. Our eyes locked and I knew he realized it too. I looked away from him quickly and faced towards the teacher. I couldn't wait to get out of the class. I wanted to, badly. I wasn't sure if it was to get out of the class, or to talk to Reid. As soon as the class was over, I gathered my items and headed out of the door. My body reacted before my brain did. I made my way down the hallway, until I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey Charlie."

* * *

Hey Guys!

Here is a new story! I hope im doing okay with the covenantness :) Its one of my favorite movies!

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did!

Please Review!

xoxoHoly Cola


	2. Chapter 2

As I stared face to face with him, I couldn't help but smile. I had missed him so much and I didn't know what to do. My body took over and before I knew what I was doing, my arms were wrapped around his waist. I felt his arms wrap around me. "I'm so glad your here." He whispered, his voice was so soft I thought that I didn't hear him right at first. But I did.

"I missed you." Was all I could say to him. He pulled away to look at me. He had gotten a lot taller than me. My head went to his chest, but he still looked the same, with those same amazing blue eyes.

"What class do you have next?" He asked me. I looked down onto my binder where I had placed my schedule.

"I have Photography." I explained to him. He nodded his head, he kept his arm around my shoulder and he began to lead me towards a classroom. He walked me into the classroom and took a seat near me.

"How have you been Charlie?" he asked me.

"I've been good. Nothing too exciting, but you know me. I'm not the attention magnet." I explained and he laughed.

"I know." He looked down at the desk in front of him, then at me "I'm sorry I never wrote back" he whispered. I looked up at him and he smiled slightly. I took his hand.

"It's okay." I said back to him. He smiled. As people walked into the class, they looked at the two of us. I felt my face turn red and I glanced down at the desk.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said quickly. He began to watch what I was noticing. He turned his head and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry about them love." He said to me.

"How is it?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"What?"

"That I still feel as close to you as I did that summer?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Because, do you remember that thing I told you about that summer? About what you saw?" He whispered. The class bell rang and I zoned out, remembering what Reid had told me. He had told me that we were sole mates. I didn't believe him when he told me. But I couldn't deny the feeling towards him. I knew him for a day, yet it felt like hours.

_It all started when I walked into their room. I wasn't quite paying much attention or I would have knocked. But I didn't. Caleb stood in the middle of his room. His eyes were black, and Pogue was floating around the ceiling. My mouth dropped open and Caleb saw me. His eyes went back to normal and Pogue dropped onto the cabin floor. Reid and Tyler walked back into the room and saw what had happened. Or could tell. I ran and Reid chased after me, and told me everything. He even told me that when a son of Ipswich finds their sole mate that the bond was indescribable. I believed him, and here we were_.

He was right. That we would never be apart for too long. I just looked at him and smiled. He knew that I remembered what he had told me. He took my hand and squeezed it. After the class was over, the we walked down the hallway to our next class. Well, Reid was walking me to my next class. A male walked down the hallway near where Reid and I were. He looked at me and as I passed him he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. "Maybe when your done with him, I can show you how it's really done." His words didn't register in my mind, but I saw Reid punch him in the face. The male fell to the ground. He took my hand and led me away. "Who was that?" I asked him.

"That was Aaron, keep away from him, and if you cant, call me." Reid explained to me. I nodded my head and he finished walking me to my class. I sat through the class, bored out of my mind, just thinking about what had happened. Reid was back in my life, and I absolutely loved it, I didn't realize how much I missed him until I saw him again. Once the next bell rang, it was lunch, thankfully. I had no idea what to do or where to go. I walked out of the classroom and came face to face with Reid.

"Reid did you-?" I started to ask, but he shook his head.

"I'm a fast walker." He explained. "Come on, lets get lunch." He said and led her to the cafeteria. They sat down at the table with Reid's other friends. There was a female sitting next to Pogue that I didn't recognize at all.

"Hey Charlie." They all said at different moments. Then the girl spoke.

"I'm Kate." She introduced herself as. I nodded my head. The rest of the lunch continued on. I kept to myself observing what was happening at the table. The males were talking, joking around. Reid looked over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I haven't been this happy in a long time."

* * *

Hey Guys!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story! I appreciate them so much!

Thanks to naranuts, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Venetiangrl92, Xhex-Athame-Snape,kvsgrl and morance.

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did!

Please Review!

xoxoHoly Cola


End file.
